


[Podfic] Not Necessarily Cause For Alarm

by GwenChan Pods (GwenChan)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, FACE Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan%20Pods
Summary: "It is a little late for that...we cannot simply drop them back at the agency with a note saying, 'thank you, but no.'"On their first night as a family with their newly-adopted boys, Francis watches his husband decide now is the time to lose his composure entirely.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Not Necessarily Cause For Alarm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Necessarily Cause For Alarm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898575) by [EmmyJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyJay/pseuds/EmmyJay). 



**Original** Text: [Not Necessarily Cause For Alarm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898575) by [EmmyJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyJay/profile)

 **Length** : 08:16, 7,9 MB

 **Streaming/Download** : [MEGA](https://mega.nz/file/0UZARJgD#BLqv14bmBMge8ATFb-6xiYXOX-L-5Iv7N67SI_Y1U8A) (MP3), [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/31fit9i5qqfyk79/Not%20Necessarily%20Cause%20For%20Alarm.mp3?dl=0) (MP3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to EmmyJay for having given permission to podfic. Kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
